


Новая любимая пара

by darkflame



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тонибрюсы набирают популярность, о ужас! Даже Мстители это заметили</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая любимая пара

**Author's Note:**

> оригинал лежит [здесь](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=2985681#t2985681), запрос на перевод отправлен.  
> Бетили [Iris-kella](http://iris-kella.diary.ru/) и [Iron man](http://stark-industries.diary.ru/)

Брюс был занят чтением, когда в коридоре послышались голоса. Шум нарастал, а значит, спорщики приближались. Честно говоря, вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать знали, что это случится.

\- Брюс, - в комнату ввалился сияющий словно рождественская ёлка Тони. Брюс почувствовал, что сейчас что-то будет... и появление явно чем-то недовольного Стива только усилило это ощущение. С другой стороны, рядом с Тони Стив часто выглядел чем-то недовольным, так что в этом не было ничего нового.

-Тони...

\- Доктор, похоже...

\- Мы новые Брэд Питт и Анжелина Джоли, - выпалил раскачивающийся на пятках Тони.

\- Вы двое собираетесь пожениться и усыновить детей? - Брюс нахмурился, не понимая, к чему клонит Тони. Стив покраснел, а Тони закатил глаза.

\- Не со Стивом, с тобой! - Тони с выражением подвигал бровями.

\- Э... что? - Брюс надеялся, что он ослышался. Тони явно пошутил.

\- Людям нравится наша пара, мы просто обязаны быть вместе! - ухмыляющийся Тони уселся рядом с Брюсом и приобнял его за плечи.

Глядя на ярко-красного Стива Брюс забеспокоился, как бы того не хватил удар.

\- Я не понимаю...

\- Что тут понимать? Мы говорим на одном языке, мы понимаем друг друга, у тебя милые кудряшки... а эта фиолетовая рубашка? Ням, - Тони пожал плечами, а Брюс, чуть смутившись, покачал головой.

\- Я знал, что это ты забиваешь мой шкаф фиолетовыми рубашками, - пробормотал Брюс, поправляя очки.

\- Тони безуспешно пытается объяснить, что фанатам нравится ваша пара, - сказал Стив, скрещивая руки.

\- Ну... Очень мило с их стороны? - Брюс не был уверен, чего от него ждут. И что вообще делать с этой информацией.

\- Друзья! Глаз Сокола проинформировал меня, что вы собираетесь пожениться и усыновить детей, - объявил вошедший в комнату Тор. Он широко улыбнулся.

 

\- Мы не...

\- Тор! Вот и ты! – ухмыльнулся Тони. – Я как раз хотел сообщить, что люди заговорили и о вас со Стивом, – проходя мимо, он похлопал Тора по спине.

Брюс смотрел, как Тор выходит вслед за смущённым Стивом.

\- Это было странно, - вздохнул Брюс, когда севший рядом Тони приобнял его.

\- Думаешь, они сильно сойдут с ума, когда узнают, что мы уже женаты? - хитро улыбнулся Тони.

– Но мы не... ох..… это были не научные бумаги, да?

\- Теперь тебя зовут Брюс Беннер-Старк.

\- У тебя десять секунд, прежде чем я выпущу Халка поиграть.


End file.
